Misoka The Dark Child
by eveningfox
Summary: Once there lived a young girl by the name of Ruki. She lived happily with her friends on her little island. But then one day something went wrong, darkshadowy ceatures appered and nothing has been the same after that,Ruki has to recover her true memories.
1. Prologue

Prologue: A New Era Arises

Prologue: A New Era Arises

There I was, sitting, looking at the blue sky…wondering if things had to be the way things were. Wondering…wondering…wondering if there was something I could do…to stop the pain…inside of me. I thought I could take a dip in the ocean, to relax. I got as far as my waist and I fell into the salty water. I don't know how I fell; I could feel the ground under me the whole time.

I sank deeper and deeper to the never-ending pit of darkness. I couldn't breath; I couldn't do anything other than sink deeper and deeper. I tried to get back to the surface, but something was pulling me downward. I looked to see what it was, but there was absolutely nothing. All I felt was the pulling of the water, wanting me to go deeper and deeper. When I thought I was a goner for sure, I felt ground once again. I could breathe clearly but when I looked up, I saw water. Where I was at, it was just like I was outside on a dry afternoon in the summer.

I was in the center of this huge platform and it was shaking! I stood my ground, or at least tried to. I almost fell but the vibration suddenly stopped. I controlled my balance; I looked up to see why the platform was shaking so violently.

I saw three kinds of different weapons: a sword, a staff, and a shield. Naturally, I walked over to the swords and picked it up. The remaining two weapons just disappeared after I backed away from where I picked up the sword.

After that, some sort of dark shadow-like creature arose from the ground. I walked over by one, but that one jumped backwards. The others around me jumped up and started to attack me. I decided to fight back; I slashed one in the throat. I just kept slashing and hacking at them. I don't know where they came from or what they are, all I know was that they wanted to hurt me and hurt me severely.

Once they were all gone, I noticed something strange…their blood was black, jet-black. I had it all over me, all over the place.

Then the weapons came back with the two remaining weapons that I did not choose: the staff and the shield. I walked over by the shield; I was just about to grab it when I heard a voice…a young guy's voice…about 17 years old.

"Don't take that one, take the staff!"

I turned around and saw a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. I stared walking over to him when he suddenly disappeared.

I decided to listen to the boy and to take the staff. Once I grabbed the staff, it disappeared out of my hands.

Stairs then appeared right in front of my eyes. "What the…" I walked closer to the stairs. I walked up them and they lead me to a small island with four people…waiting…waiting for me!

They all turned their face to see me. There was a girl with red hair and purple eyes. There was a boy that had Silvery-white hair and teal colored eyes. Another boy that had blonde hair and green eyes and the last person was the person from before, the brown haired blue-eyed boy.

"What…who are you?" I asked the brown haired boy, blue-eyed boy from before.

He walked over to me and said, "I am the key bearer, Sora." He paused and pointed to the red haired girl, "That is Kairi, princess of heart." The Red haired, purple-eyed girl came up to me, "Nice to meet you, could I ask your name?"

I smiled at her. I really wasn't a use to people being so friendly to me, "Hello, I am Ruki." I paused for a second or two…I looked around to see where exactly I am, "Where am I and what am I doing here?" I noticed that it was an island of some sort, a very small island.

The silvery-white haired boy came up to me when Sora and Kairi backed down to answer my question. "Why are you here, you ask? Only you can find the answer, you must look deep within yourself to find out." He paused and said, "By the way, welcome to Destiny Island."

The blonde haired, green-eyed boy looked confused, "Hey, I got here before her and she knows more than me!" He walked by me, "Your name is Sora and your name is Kairi."

I looked at the blonde haired, green-eyed boy and sighed, "Yes, for crying out load…just pay attention!" I looked at the silvery-white haired boy and asked, "But I never caught your name."

The silvery-white haired boy looked and the blonde haired, "I never gave it out." He then looked at me, "And…" he walked over to the railing of the edge and looked down, "I will not be ever giving it out." He got up on the railing and dove into the water below.

I become wide-eyed, "Is he allowed to do that?" I questioned Kairi and Sora. I walked over to the railing and looked down.

Sora came over by me and looked down also, "Yes, he is. Here on Destiny Island there are no rules." He paused, "And that is just Riku. He kinda has a hard time trusting everyone nowadays because of what happened to him a couple of years ago."

I looked at Sora, "What happened to him that made him this way?" I was curious of what had happened, maybe a little too curious. I knew I shouldn't have asked that question, but it was hard just to keep it in my thoughts.

Sora shook his head; "We really don't talk about it here at all." He sighed, "But it looked like we are all going to have to…due to you two being here." I knew Sora was referring to me and the other boy here.

I turned around to see Kairi and the blonde haired boy, but everything was beginning to get fuzzy. I turned towards Sora and still everything was fuzzy. "What is happening?" I questioned, "Everything is fuzzy"

Sora smiled, "It is time to go back." Sora paused and walked over to the blonde haired boy and Kairi, "Goodbye Ruki," Sora said, "Maybe we will run into each other sooner or later."

Suddenly, everything was completely white. I had no idea what was happening so I just went along with it. In a few seconds I could see color once again. I was on the platforms like earlier, but something was different. This one had the people I had just met on it other than a picture of a young woman.

"Do not be afraid of the darkness." A mysterious voice said. This voice sounded like no one that I knew.

I turned around to see if the owner of the voice was somewhere on the platform, but no one was there. The voice then said the same thing once again. I was getting a little bit scared, but not as scared as what I was going to encounter.

My shadow became taller and taller. Just after it reached its limits of the platform, it began to come alive. Once it grew much taller, it began to transform into something so horrible, so ugly, and so strange that its hands started to glow in a blackish-reddish color.

It looked at me, stared me down and I was totally helpless, until suddenly the sword from earlier appeared in my hands. I kind of figured that ever since I got my weapon in my hand, might as well put it to good use.

I ran up to the gigantic monster, that looks like it came from a child's nightmare, and started to slash it with the weapon. This monster was different than the ones I faced earlier today, those had blood…this one had none, but it was getting weaker and weaker every time I hit it with the sword.

Finally, it fell to the ground…dead…I think. My sword disappeared, the monster disappeared…I disappeared! I disappeared into a thick darkness that when I lifted my arm to see my hand, all I could see it the darkness.


	2. Chapter One: The Island

Chapter One-The Island

I slowly opened my eyes to the warmth of the sun. A blue haired, grey eyed girl stood above me. "You lazy bum, I thought you were working on the raft. I came to check up on your progress, but what I found was a girl working hard…in her sleep!" The girl started to laugh.

"Kayli, did you see it? Did you see the gigantic monster? Please tell me that you saw it!" I sat up. The monster seemed real, or at least I thought it was real. Kayli said that I was sleeping, but who would have a dream like that one?

The teenage girl shook her head, "Are you sure that you are feeling alright? I mean this is the third time you had this dream about that monster!" She then thought of something really funny to say, "You have been watching too many monster movies, haven't you…that's it, no more soda and cheese puffs for you before you go to bed!"

I looked up at her, "Kayli, I mean it; I really saw the mons….Hey that hurt!" I was going to say monster but Kayli hit me on top of my head.

"Hey, you are just as lazy as she is!" another voice said. This person had to have been watching us for a little time.

Both of us turned to see a young blonde haired and grayish-green eyed boy shaking his head at both of us.

I smiled at him and "Ion, how long have you been there listening on to your conversation?"

Ion smiled, "Long enough to say that the people in the white jackets are coming to get you…oh…did I hear the siren for them now?" Ion laughed and came by both of us.

"HA HA HA…very funny Ion," I smiled, "But I am not the one that decided to help with the raft, you are!" I laughed at him.

Kayli sighed, "I got an idea," She paused, just to make sure that we were listening to her, "We'll build it together!"

I looked up at Kayli, "Okay, fine with me." I looked towards Ion, "Okay with you?"

Ion nodded, "You bet," he paused, "But, what do we all need?" Ion looked at Kayli. Kayli was keeping a list of everything we needed for the raft.

Kayli smiled, "Once we get to the door that leads to the other side of the island, I'll tell you two."

I looked up at Kayli, "But why not tell us now? I mean, wouldn't it be a lot easier if you told us right now?"

Kayli smiled, "But would be the fun in that?" Ion sat right next to me and then continued to look up at Kayli, "I want to race you two!"

I laughed along side of Ion, "Kayli, you have never been able to catch up with me and Ion."

Kayli smiled, "I know, but still…" she looked down, "I still want to race you two."

I looked at Ion and Ion looked at me, "Nah, I'll pass this time around." Ion said with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, ready…set…GO!" Kayli yelled on top of her lungs. Right when she said set, Ion and I looked at each other with competing eyes. Exactly when she said GO! Ion and I got up and ran to the other that leads to the other side of the island.

At first, Ion was winning; but when he reached the bridge that separated the island to the town a mile away, I passed him up! Kayli, like always, was far behind us. Kayli has always been slow at running for some reason.

Once I reached the door that leads to the other side of the island, I yelled, "I won! I can't believe I have won!"

Ion was right behind me though, he touched the door just seconds after I did, "Ha, I went easy on you."

I looked at him with much disbelief, "Sure, I believe you." I laughed and then a big smile appeared on my face. This smile was the smile of sweet victory.

Ion looked at me back, "Just you wait until we get into a swords fight that you have been holding off for so long." Ion smiled. Ion has always been a good swordsman fighter. I could never win against him. Even the first time we competed, he won no problem. It is like he has warrior's blood and skill in him.

I gave him the evil eye, "Bring it on!" Even tough Ion was much better than me; I couldn't refuse a challenge from him. If I do, then the rule is that the person who refuses has to give their weapon to the other player and never do another fight ever again.

Ion smiled at me, "Okay," I could tell Ion had something up his sleeve, "Full force then! No holding back at all." He turned around, "I want to see what you are really made of."

Suddenly, Kayli was right in front of us two, "Hello," she was tapping her foot, "Did you guys forget about the raft already?"

I sighed, "Okay, fine" I rolled my eyes, "let's get started." I walked over the Kayli then looked back at Ion, "C'mon, the raft isn't going to be built by itself you know!"

Kayli walked away from both Ion and me, she was getting some of the materials for the raft.

"Ruki," Ion called me right before I followed Kayli, "He have this." He handed me a star shaped fruit. "Have you heard the popou fruit legend?" I shook my head at him, "Well, legend has it that if you share a popou fruit with someone, your destinies will intertwine with each other."

I looked down at the popou fruit. I took a bite of it and smiled, "It is so sweet!" I couldn't help myself but eat it all gone after the first bite. I looked over to where I was following Kayli. Kayli was standing right there, "Here Kayli, have some." I handed her a popou fruit.

Kayli shook her head, "I'm sorry, I can't take this because…" She looked at me. She saw that I was frowning.

"How come" I mean we have been friends for a long time and I think it is time that we intertwined our destinies!" I smiled.

Kayli sighed, "Well, what is in the past, stays in the past…"She took the popou fruit from me, "Right?" She smiled weakly.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, now that you got that off your chest…" I smiled, "You can eat it now!"

Kayli took a bite of the popou fruit, "Now our destinies have been connected." She smiled but I could tell that something was worrying her when she bit into the popou fruit, "Now, let's get working on the raft." She only took one bite of it then tossed it into the water.

Ion and I nodded, then we both left following Kayli, Kayli had to go into the shack to get something, "Just hurry up okay Kayli."

Kayli nodded and ran into the shack.

"Kayli has been acting very weird lately." I told Ion. Ion nodded his head, "I mean she doesn't seem like the Kayli that I met when I was younger."

Ion agreed with me, "I know," he looked at me, "But there are times that we grow up and start licking lot different things than our friends."

I nodded, "I know that we are growing up," I sighed, "But I kinda wish Kayli would stop acting like this sometimes and loosen up."

"Oh Ames, please forgive me for taking that popou fruit. I know you are you truly didn't want me to take it, but I couldn't help myself." Kayli started to cry, "Please, I really didn't mean to take it!"

"Kayli, I am very disappointed in you." A voice said to Kayli, then a man appeared in a brown cloak, "But I suppose that everyone can't be reliable though."

Kayli looked up at him, "Ames, I truly didn't mean to. "Kayli backed away, "I didn't want that popou fruit, but you see…"

Ames heard enough from her, he interrupted her, "No, but you see, I worked hard on making you my apprentice, my loyal apprentice. You failed me…I failed myself." He came closer and closer to Kayli, "Looks like we are going to have to train a little bit harder next time."

Kayli backed up even more, by this time her back was against the wall of the shack. Ames put his hand on the side of the wall next to Kayli's face. "No, you can't take me anymore!" she yelled, "why…why me? Why do you train me so harshly?'

"Kayli, you have something that I want, but you can not give it to me." He sighed, "That is why I train you, so that you can use it very wisely."

Kayli looked at him, "But what is it that I have?" Kayli was very confused, "Tell me Ames, I need to know!"

Ames just looked at Kayli and disappeared, he did say a few words before he left, "You will know when you see it."

Kayli was still confused, "I still don't know what he means by that." Kayli sighed, "How can I receive something but can't give it to someone else?" Kayli looked around for something so that her friends don't have to question her about what happened, just in case they heard something. She found a couple pieces of wood and she picked them up. Kayli opened the door to the shed and walked over to the water.

By the water, Ion and I were talking about where we would like to go once the raft was finished. I looked at Kayli and asked, "Who were you talking to in the shack?"

Kayli smiled weakly, "What…I wasn't talking to anyone." She laughed slightly, "What would ever give you that idea?" Kayli then suddenly become very defensive, "Why can't I just have some time by myself nowadays?"

I looked at Ion and Ion nodded, "Okay, I don't want to get into a fight with you, so whenever you want to talk to us about it, just call us up and we'll listen."

Ion thought it was a great time to crack a joke about it too, to make Kayli feel better, "Well, just don't come crying to me when the people in the white jackets come to get you…" he put his hand against his ear like the impression of hearing something, "Oh, I think I hear the sirens now! Quick Kayli, do something, they are coming to get you now." Ion and I started to laugh.

Kayli didn't think that it was very funny, "Ha ha, very funny…."She smiled at us trying to make it look like it was no big deal.

Ion had just picked up the log right next to him and started to walk away, "Hey, are you two coming to help me or what?"

I looked at Kayli and nodded, "Well, I guess I don't have a choice now do I?" I laughed and ran to Ion, "Kayli, you coming or what?" Kayli nodded and ran towards both of us.

"Well, the raft is made. I think I will call it a day." I said while yawning.

"Okay, so I guess I'll see you two tomorrow then." Kayli said while heading towards the bridge to the main island.

Ion looked at me after Kayli left to go to her house, "Ruki, before you go," Ion said, "I need to talk to you."

I nodded, "Sure, Ion, what's on your mind?" I walked over to where Ion was.

"Kayli has been acting very strange lately." He paused, "You just might be onto something that can be very dangerous."

I knew what Ion meant by that, "Ion, but do you think we are getting in family affairs?"

Ion shook his head, "No, if it was affairs with the family, Kayli would have told us by now." He paused, "Can we talk about something else, and you know how I feel when we talk about family."

I nodded, "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to bring that up," I paused, "But I am sure sooner or later, you'll find your family."

Ion nodded, "Ruki, I have a confession to make…"Ion took a deep breath. His voice was trebling with fear of something.

"What is it?" I paused, "Is there something on my face that has been bugging you the whole day but you never wanted to tell me until now?" I laughed.

Ion laughed to, "No, something else," He looked at me, "You know that when we get older that our minds change and we start liking other things, right?" I nodded. I had no idea where Ion was going with this though. "Well, I found out what I like the most."

I smiled, "Really? You better tell me this one; so that I can blackmail you…I mean congratulate you on it!"

Ion smiled and took another deep breath, "I like…" right when he started to tell me, it started to rain. The rain was freezing, so cold that we couldn't stay out anymore.

I looked up at the dark sky then back at Ion, "We better go," I paused looking at him, "I don't want to get a cold. Goodnight Ion."

Ion smiled weakly, "Good night my darling" He said very quietly. I looked at him; I guess he was lucky that I don't hear him, "Good night Ruki." He said this so that I could hear him.

We both walked towards the bridge and then we spilt up to go home. Half way to my house, it started to pour down even harder. I thought it was no big deal until it started to thunderstorm. I was going to run home, but I couldn't help but run back to the island to make sure that the raft was okay and not being trashed around by the wind and rain.

Once I got to the island, I ran to the raft, but what I saw was something very different. I saw a figure in the shape of a human. I ran over to the person, "Hello is anyone there?"

"Ruki, I thought you went home?" A female voice yelled. The owner of the voice was Kayli. Impossible! It couldn't have been Kayli, unless she hid somewhere by the bridge and then once Ion and I went home, or halfway home, she must have ran to the island again.

"Kayli, what are you doing here? It is storming out and you are supposed to be home!" I yelled over the rain and thunder. I ran towards Kayli to see her clearly.

"Ruki, it has begun! The door has been opened!" Kayli shouted, "All because I took that popou fruit, it has opened because of me!"

I looked at her with a confused look, "What do you mean that you started all of this, and what door has been opened?" I was now right up by Kayli.

"No time to explain now!" she held out her hand for me, "Come with me! Now is your chance to survive this storm!" Kayli started to sink into some sort of dark-shadowy pool, "Ruki, c'mon! Your time is running out!"

I back away, "Kayli, I can't, and I won't!" I stepped back another step, the dark-shadowy pool started to grow and grow.

Kayli shook her head, "I see how it is." Kayli then disappeared among the dark pool.

"Kayli, where are you!" I yelled to the pool, "I didn't mean it like that at all!" I said softly. I walked away, feeling very guilty of what I had just done.

Right when I thought all of this was over, dark-shadowy creatures from that strange dream appeared in front of me. I didn't have my wooden sword or the weapon that I had before on that platform, so I ran for my life. Once I found Ion, he was in the cave that we use to hang out when we were little.

"Ion, c'mon, we have to get home or at least to somewhere safe!" I yelled at him. I didn't even ask about how he got here when I saw him leave to his house and got here before me. Ion didn't even hear me by the way it looks like. He just started at a huge wall that looked like a huge door.

"Ruki…" Ion said. He sounded like he was in a trance or something, "Follow me…."

I nodded, "But follow you where?" I was wondering where he could lead me, outside was pouring cats and dogs and all there is in here is drawing that we did when we were little.

Ion pointed to the wall that looked like it could be a door, "In there."

I looked at the wall, "But Ion…" I looked at him, I was confused yet again.

Ion then came up to me and handed me a keychain, "Take this and guard it with your life." I nodded, "Destroy the heartless with it."

I nodded, "Heartless…." I heard that word before, but where? I keep on thinking of my dream that I had the other day. Suddenly, the keychain started to glow a white color, then it grew larger and larger ever second. Soon it became as long as a full length sword, "What is this?" I looked at Ion.

Ion smiled, "It is the Keyblade. The magic in the keychain reacted to you karma. The keychain does nothing to my karma; you must have the magic karma."

I looked down at it, "The Keyblade…" I smiled, "I think I have heard it before though."

"You know hold the mightiest weapon of them all," Ion seemed very knowledgeable of it, "Don't let it get into the wrong hands or the universe will be doomed!"

I looked at Ion, "I just got one question for you," I paused, "You are not Ion, right? Then who exactly are you?"

He sighed and looked into the little crack of the ceiling in the cave, "I am the one most people fear. I am the darkness and the light. I dwell inside everyone, but they people who are like me get to hold the Keyblades."

I looked at him, "but then why can't you hold the Keyblades?" I wondered.

"The Keyblades also need something else. It is in your genes. You have to be a descendant of the one who made the very first Keyblade year ago."

I looked at the Keyblade, "So I am one of the descendants of the one who made the Keyblades." I smiled then looked at Ion, "But who exactly made the very first Keyblade?" I looked back down at my Keyblade then looked up to see if the person in Ion's body heard me, but Ion was gone! "Ion?" I yelled, "Where are you?"

There was no answer; I was kinda hoping that I could hear his voice from somewhere. "First my parents, then Kayli, and last you!" tears cam e down my face, "Why does this have to happen to me?"

Suddenly a voice said, "Don't be afraid of the darkness!" This voice seemed very familiar.

I looked around to see who said that, I was kinda hoping that it was my parent because I remember that every night before I went to bed they told me that. I looked around a little bit more but I still saw no one.

I sighed and walked away, those creatures appeared in front of me once again. I looked down at my Keyblade and said, "What's the use of this stupid Keyblade if I don't even know what it is for?"

Suddenly one of the creatures jumped up and hit me on my cheek. I put my hand on my cheek and I looked at my hand, what I saw was blood.

I became angry and I set my Keyblade down. I began punching and kicking them but my fists and feet would just go right thorough them.

"What are these things?" I asked while trying to punch them. I backed away from them, but I stepped on something. I looked down, it was my Keyblade. I picked it up and starting to run away, but no mater how fast or how far, they were still there.

I was trapped in a corner, no where to go, no where to escape. They charged at me all at once. It looked like they wanted to kill me for some reason. I covered my head with my hands.

When they were all on top of me, they scratched me…harshly. I screamed and cried for help, but no one came. I thought this was the end of my life for sure, but after a couple of minutes of pain from the creatures, the pressure on my back suddenly became lighter. I could finally get up.

I looked at who saved me. I was standing in front of a man of the size of five feet six inches with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Thank you for saving me," I thanked, "But haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

The man nodded, "I do think so, remember when you were on Destiny Island and you met Sora, Riku, and Kairi?" I nodded my head, "Well, that one odd person that complained that you knew more than him…" Yet again I nodded, "that was me"

I looked at him, "So that wasn't a dream! I knew that wasn't a dream!" I smiled, "But that huge creature! It is true!"

The man laughed, "I don't know what you are talking about, but it maybe."

Suddenly, the creatures appeared once again, I looked at him, "Okay, so how do we destroy these creatures?"

He pointed to my Keyblade, "You see that Keyblade…" I nodded, "Well, that is the weapon that these creatures fear." I held up my Keyblade, "and that would mean that these creatures are the heartless, the ones without hearts."

I looked at him then I got into a fighting position that I always did when I fought against Ion and Kayli. I smiled and said, "Alright, bring it on!"

The heartless were all around the both of us, tons and thousand of heartless ready at any given moment.

"Do you really think that we can defeat all of them?" I asked him. The man nodded. I nodded and charged right at them with the man.

One heartless clawed my back, I turned around to face this heartless, but this heartless wasn't like any other heartless like around me. The heartless has been transformed into a more powerful heartless; it had a heart with vines and leaves on it. This heartless was clearly larger and more powerful than the rest of the heartless.

I charged right for it, knowing that if I defeat this one the rest will be disappear.

I tried to slash it, but it didn't work. I heard the man that was helping me yell, "Aim for the head!" I looked at the head of the heartless. I jumped up and slashed it. Blood oozed out of the gash I had just created, but that didn't stop me at all. I attacked it more and more, I took out all if my anger on it.

In minutes, it collapsed on the ground, helpless and venerable. I took the opportunity to destroy this heartless. I walked up to it and I stabbed it in its symbol. It cried of pain, the screech of evil it let out hurt my ears so much that I fell to the ground. After a minute, the sound stopped.

The man came up to me and said, "You did it Ruki!" He smiled at me while helping me up.

I looked at him, "Okay, so you know my name, so what is yours?" I asked while he helped me get up.

He smiled, "My name is Terrian." He then put away his weapon away, which was a sword. I looked at his sword the whole time he put it away, he smiled, "Oh that was my Zapa sword. Special magicians made sure that I can destroy the heartless with it. Sadly, all those magicians have been killed by the heartless." He smiled, "Follow me."

I followed him to the secret place of where I saw Ion, but then he disappeared. He pointed to the wall that Ion had pointed to me earlier. "The door is unlocked. Once you open it up and then step inside, you may never be able to go back to here again."

I looked at the door, "And what will happen if I don't go through it?" I questioned, hoping to hear that everything would be alright and I would never have to face another heartless ever again.

Terrian looked at me, "Well, then you will be destroyed along with the planet." He opened the door, "it is your choice."

I looked down at the floor, "Okay, I'll come along." I ran to the door and jumped in; hoping that on the other side would be where Ion and Kayli would be.

A bright white light came bursting out of the door. I felt funny, weird, like my whole body was becoming atoms. When the feeling ended, I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw a town of some sort. Terrian was right behind me when I looked around. I looked at him and he just smiled.


End file.
